


I Hate Eating Alone

by da_athanasi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chubby Neptune, Chubby Sun, M/M, Mutual Gaining, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_athanasi/pseuds/da_athanasi
Summary: A short little story based on a prompt from my chubby fandom tumblr. Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong put off training for take-out.





	I Hate Eating Alone

Neptune Vasilias stood as far back from the pool as he could and still be on the same deck, a grumpy look on his face as he peeled off his soaked jacket. His blue hair lay limply to one side on his head. He angrily tossed his jacket on top of his goggles and began peeling off his white shirt, revealing his fit body beneath.

"I can't believe you pushed me into the pool!" he groused at the blonde Faunus that was walking toward him.

Sun Wukong rolled his eyes, "I told you, I didn't push you!" He replied, holding out a large cup of ice cream to the blue-haired man while subtly taking in the view of his bared torso, "it was an accident. Besides, if you hadn't been so busy flirting with Weiss over there..."

"I wasn't flirting!" Neptune interrupted, snatching the ice cream from Sun's hand and stuffing a huge spoonful into his mouth. He threw himself down onto the nearest lounge chair with like a grunt. Across the pool, Weiss and Ruby sat next to each other, giggling and lounging in their bathing suits. "I was just trying to keep up our professional relationship. Weiss and I have a good rapport."

"Right," Sun replied, rolling his eyes again and taking a bite of his own rapidly-melting cup of ice cream. 

Neptune didn't respond, his focus solely on the ice cream in his grasp. He took another large mouthful to try to mask the bitterness he was feeling at the betrayal from his friend and teammate.

Sun sighed, sitting in the lounge chair next to his teammate, "look, 'Tune, dude, I would never push you into the pool, okay? I know how you feel about..."

Neptune looked over at him, glaring. 

"...the wet stuff." Sun continued, leaning back his lounger. "I may tease you sometimes, but there's a huge difference between throwing a water balloon at you and actually pushing you into a pool. Plus, I haven't thrown a water balloon at you in months." 

Neptune looked back down at his ice cream cup, almost empty, as Sun sat forward and swung himself toward the blue haired human. 

Sun leaned into Neptune’s space and placed a hand on his back, "I promise you, dude, I would never knowingly push you into water, okay?"

Neptune smiled a little bit at the warm feeling of Sun's hand on his bare shoulder, then quickly hid the expression in a scowl. Lately Sun had been more tactile, and Neptune couldn’t say he objected to the change. His skin was practically tingling where Sun was touching him. Plus, Neptune knew that Sun wouldn't actually try to hurt him like that, but then the memory flashed through his mind again and the blue-haired boy’s scowl deepened. "You didn't have to spend 5 minutes laughing at me after I fell in."

Sun smiled, "I'm sorry, dude, but that was still hilarious! You were flailing around like the pool was gonna swallow you up when it was only 4 feet deep! The look on your face when you stood up was priceless!"

Neptune grumpily scraped along the inside of his cup, catching stray bits of ice cream and licking them off his spoon. 

"How can I make it up to you, dude?" Sun asked, leaning closer to his friend. 

Neptune basked in the intimate proximity for a breath, then leaned back in his chair, holding his empty ice cream cup toward Sun. "You can get me another ice cream. A bigger one."

Sun snorted, grabbing the empty cup and bouncing up to head toward the snack bar. 

"And get one for yourself! You know I hate eating alone!" Neptune shouted at Sun's retreating back, getting a wave in response. Neptune smiled to himself at the thought of sharing ice cream with Sun. And if he happened to enjoy the sight of Sun sashaying away down the poolside, well, that was his business.

***

“Tune? You alright, man?” Sun called, opening the door to the dorm room he and his team had been assigned. His only response was a groan.

Sun pushed into the room, noting the two pizza boxes on the floor next to Neptune’s bed. He smiled, shaking his head, and twirled the full box in his left hand. 

“Come on, dude, don’t be like that,” Sun wheedled. 

“I can be however I want to be,” Neptune replied, his voice muffled by the thick comforter he had pulled over his entire body, “I’m the one with the broken leg!”

Sun chuckled, “Yeah, and I’m the one with the pizza.” 

The covers on the bed shifted and Neptune’s signature blue hair peeked out, disheveled instead of his usually refined quaff, followed by one dark blue eye. 

“What kind?” The boy asked.

Sun twirled the box again, before springing the lid open and presenting the still hot pizza like a game show prize, “tuna, anchovy, and olive, your favorite!” 

Neptune pushed the covers back further, revealing his bare torso, as he leaned toward the pizza box and sniffed deeply. Sun couldn’t help look down at Neptune’s stomach, and the soft flesh the had replaced the taught abs his teammate used to have. Neptune’s stomach looked even bigger with the bloat he had from already eating apparently two previous pizzas that day. Ever since that day at the pool, Neptune had been snacking and eating like crazy. And he’d insisted that Sun join him most of the time, which of course had led to the rounded belly that now pushed open the Faunus’s jacket. Sun rubbed a hand against that flesh, feeling himself become aroused at the thought of the weight the two of them had already gained, and what would happen if they continue to eat like they had been...

“SUN!” Neptune yelled, as if he had been trying to get the other boy’s attention for some time. 

Sun shook his head for a moment and then realized that he wasn’t holding the pizza box anymore. Neptune was, and he had shifted over in the bed to leave enough room for Sun to sit next to him. 

“You gonna join me? Or are you just gonna stand there?” Neptune asked.

Sun smiled to cover the nervous shiver he felt when he realized that Neptune wanted him to be next to him in bed. He pushed his nerves aside and went for bravado, jumping into the bed next to his teammate, unfortunately jostling Neptune’s leg in the process.

“Aah! Aaaaaaah! Suuuun!!” 

“Shoot, sorry, ‘Tune,” Sun quickly apologized, grabbing the boy’s shoulder with one hand and holding the other out over his leg cast, “can I help? Dude, I’m so sorry!”

Neptune gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths trying not to jostle anything else. Sun just sat, waiting, watching Neptune breathe in and out, his abdomen expanding and deflating, almost hypnotic. After a few moments, Neptune seemed to relax enough to glare at Sun. 

“Seriously, ‘Tune, I am so sorry,” the Faunus said, “how can I make it up to you?” 

Neptune flopped open the lid of the pizza box and pulled out a slice. “You can get us another pizza,” he said, then took a big bite. 

“ANOTHER pizza?” Sun asked, his previous arousal returning.

Neptune chomped a bit. “Yeah,” he said, mouth still full, “and this time get half and half. You know I hate eating alone.” 

Sun smirked at his friend, wondering just how far his friend’s declaration would carry them, and feeling his dick twitch, this time at the idea of stuffing himself with Neptune beside him.

Sun licked his lips. “So does that mean I don’t get any of this pizza?” Sun teased, or tried to, his voice cracking slightly.

Neptune swallowed, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “That depends on how fast you get the next one,” he said, looking Sun in the eye as he took another large bite front the slice in his hand. 

Sun gingerly pulled himself from the bed, doing his best to discretely adjust himself as he stood up, then saluted his friend with a, “yes, sir,” before barreling out of the room and down the hall. 

“Maybe I should get some dessert too,” he thought as he quickly made his way out of the dorms and towards the pizza parlor on the edge of campus. 

***

“Step...step...step...one more...” Neptune called behind him as he hopped down the movie theater stairs with his crutches. Behind him, hidden behind a cartoonishly tall tower of concessions, Sun carefully followed Neptune’s instructions. 

“Last one!” Neptune called, as he began crab-walking sideways down the row of seats. 

“Are you sure we got enough, ‘Tune?” Sun asked from behind the tower of popcorn, hot dogs, cotton candy, and drinks. He made his way behind Neptune, unfortunately whacking the already seated moviegoers with his tail as he sidestepped down the row.

Neptune collapsed into the empty chair with a huff, his crutches clattering. “Maybe not, but you can always go back for more!” 

Sun guffawed under his breath as he sat next to his teammate. The tower of snacks sat in his lap, taller than he was. 

“Hey! Down in front!” Ruby called from behind them. 

Sun turned and smiled, waving. His chubbier cheeks creased the corners of his eyes. 

Grumpily, Neptune snatched a bucket of popcorn from the tower and proceeded to stuff handfuls in his mouth. Stay pieces dropped onto his rounded belly, which protruded from the jacket he’d had to borrow from Sun. Neptune’s old jacket and shirts were nowhere near closing anymore. Now he had to let his chub hang out in the open...at least until he could hobble his way to a tailor. 

“Hey, ‘Tune, save some of that popcorn for me!” Sun said, lowering the tower of snacks to the ground one item at a time. 

“Why don’t you go get some with Ruby?” Neptune asked between cramming in mouthfuls of buttery kernels. 

Sun quirked his head to the side. “Why the heck would I do that?”

“Well, you seem to spend a lot of time smiling at her,” the blue-haired boy responded, grabbing a beverage and taking several large gulps.

“What? Dude! I smile at everyone! I don’t ‘like’ Ruby or anything.”

Sun watched the blush rise on Neptune’s cheeks.

“No?” Neptune asked.

“No,” Sun replied, taking a moment to appreciate how much chubbier Neptune had gotten in the past 4 weeks. His stomach was now rounded enough to sit on his thighs, and Sun knew that the borrowed jacket he wore - Neptune was wearing his clothes! - hid some sweet little love handles. 

Doing his best to maintain his cool, Sun snatched a hot dog from the snack pile and held it up to Neptune’s lips. 

“Besides, I can’t leave my favorite teammate to go hungry!” Sun said. 

Neptune raised an eyebrow before taking a big bite of the hot dog. “Oh ungee?” He asked through his mouthful. 

Sun swallowed dryly. “Yeah, man,” Sun replied, taking a bite from the same hot dog, “ah oh ow muh...,” Sun swallowed, his own cheeks pink in embarrassment, before continuing, “I know how much you hate eating alone.”

Neptune’s answering smile was softer than his normal bravado, and he easily opened his mouth to take the last of the hot dog that Sun held out to him. 

As the lights in the theater went out, Neptune shifted himself so that he could lean onto Sun’s shoulder. Sun responded by lifting his arm around Neptune’s shoulder. 

Sun had to make another snack run halfway through the movie. Together, they finished all the food before the credits.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr!
> 
> chubby-derek-and-friends.tumblr.com


End file.
